End of Days: BEN Drowned
by FortisTerra
Summary: This... just read this. I need assistance here.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know something like this could happen to me.

I'm serious. Just two weeks ago, I was a happy, healthy nineteen year old girl with an awesome boyfriend and a wonderful life. Now, I'm not so sure. I've been, for lack of a better word, followed. Well, maybe not in the _physical _sense, but I feel like someone's always watching me. If I hadn't purchased that stupid Majora's Mask copy for my boyfriend, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

It all started two weeks ago. My boyfriend and I found my father's old Nintendo 64 in the attic (it's been years since someone cleaned out that place,) and decided to try to relive our childhoods. However, all that was with the console was a controller, and no games, which I found to be odd. My father had at least six or seven games last he played, about a year ago. Did he sell them in a yard-sale perhaps? I don't know, but all I did know was my boyfriend was itching to play, so I went to the nearest pawn shop.

What I found would cause my heart to stop.

Now, I'm going to note, yes, I've read the "BEN Drowned" creepypasta, but I never thought something simliar-eerily similar, would happen to me.

I walked into the pawn shop and immediately flocked to the old N64 cartridges. Unfortunately, there were no games that my boyfriend (to protect his identity and such, I suppose I will call him "_Haldis_") and I would have BOTH liked, so I was rocking back and forth on my heels until the guy at the counter, a very handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes touched my shoulder.

"What are you looking for, ma'am?" He asked me. I asked softly if maybe, perhaps, he had a Legend of Zelda game, since both Haldis and I loved that game series (we're replaying Twilight Princess for the one-thousandth time) and my heart sunk when the guy's face fell. Then, almost suddenly, he brightened up.

"I'll be right back! I have just the thing." He left me, and I felt uneasy. He wasn't displeasing in appearance, but his personality... don't ask me why, but if this place hadn't been so well-lit, I wouldn't have been near this man without some sort of weapon.

As I waited, I looked through the games, praying that maybe, just maybe, I'd find another game, talk to the gal at the counter and get the hell out of there. I didn't want to be there much longer, due to my gut telling me something was _seriously wrong _with this guy. I gazed at the games just so much more, and the man's heavy hand clapped onto my shoulder, causing me to jump and nearly shriek when he placed a gray cartridge with only "Majora's Mask" in green permanent marker, and very pretty handwriting, too. My heart nearly stopped.

Someone had made another _BEN_ _Drowned _copy of Majora's Mask. .perfect.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, this is not a _BEN_ _Drowned _copy of this game," He said, a shit-eating grin on his face, "I enhanced this copy myself, there is no need to fear."

"How much is it then?" I asked.

"Free. I was waiting for a customer to come along and take this off my hands." He said. I looked at the game, then the man, and then the game again. What could it hurt to take it home? I thanked the man and nearly ran out of the store, my heart pounding so hard in my chest that I was afraid I was going to pass out. I quickly jumped into my car, and turned on the ignition, putting the game cartridge next to me. The man from the store was waving and smiling at me, his eyes closed. I almost screamed when I realized why the man had me on edge.

He looked like the Mask Salesman from the very game I had just taken.

I put on my seatbelt as fast as I could, and drove away towards home, hoping to leave the creepy as hell experience behind me.

I got home and showed it to Haldis. He smiled and hugged me.

"It's a beta version of _Majora's Mask_, isn't it?" He asked. I answered in the affirmative, and soon enough, we were playing the game. I only watched at first, scared that the Elegy of Emptiness statue would jump out of nowhere and give me an excuse to throw the game at the man from the pawn shop's face. However, that didn't happen, so I settled down and played myself. Night fell, and Haldis decided to go to bed, but I wanted to continue playing the game, so I told him to go on without me.

How...stupid...that...was...

I decided to do the "fourth day" glitch, but it didn't work. Instead of the glitch, I got a screen of the Elegy of Emptiness statue, and text underneath. I nearly screamed for the fourth time that day.

The text read "You shouldn't have done that..."


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the delay on the updating of the situation, but I've been digging into this matter further. By digging into the matter, I mean, I've been playing the game.

It's obvious this game is nothing like Jadusable's. The textures are correct, not overly right or wrong, the game just calls my avatar by the name Haldis called him (which happens to be what I call him here, Haldis,) and not by any other file's name. There was no other file on this game.

I'm a little on edge whenever Haldis plays. When he plays, everything goes well. I observed his playing, and damn, nothing happens to him. Well, I had been observing for two weeks, and then I decided to play with Haldis in the room. If he were there, would the game react? I wondered.

I decided to go for the fourth day glitch. As I had told Haldis about the first incident, he flinched.

The glitch went through. Haldis glared at me. I knew what he was thinking. I knew he thought I lied. I wondered, maybe if you don't time the glitch right, maybe that's what the screen does? Maybe that was the only problem?

No. The guy at the pawnshop, he was too similar to the Happy Mask Salesman. He also creeped me out. I had yet to talk to Haldis about the guy at the pawnshop.

I played a bit longer and as it seemed, the game wasn't through with me. I got the "Elegy of Emptiness" on the ocarina, and played it. When I played it, the statue appeared as normal. Haldis and I both jumped at the next action.

The statue seemed to float over my avatar to in front of it. It moved, not like how it came to be after the song, but it _floated. _I screamed, dropped the controller, and jumped into Haldis's arms. He held me as I shook. I proclaimed to him that I knew, I _knew _I wasn't seeing things! I knew it!

As Haldis calmed me, a shriek sounded from the game, and afterwards, that creepy ass Song of Unhealing as it's been dubbed played. Haldis shut off the console immediately. My heart pounded as I grabbed the game cartridge. It was unbearably hot. I mean, I bet most girls will understand this, touching the curling or straightening iron hot. It seared my skin. Haldis touched it, and he had the same reaction.

We dropped the cartridge, still warm, in a heat-resistant straitening-iron case that my mother had gotten me for my seventeenth birthday, and left for the pawnshop. Haldis drove like a madman. I held on tight as he pulled into the parking lot, finding the pawnshop open. We burst into the shop, seeing that the guy who had sold me the cartridge wasn't there. I asked the girl at the counter if he still worked there.

To my expectation, he had been fired. He had tampered with most of the N64 cartridges. I handed the girl the Majora's Mask copy I got, and she immediately looked from me to the cartridge and back. She did the same thing I did to the guy that day.

"I'm sorry. His wife, well, his live-in girlfriend, really, she tampers with games as well. She's more hardcore than most." The girl said.

"But I mean, this is serious," Haldis began to explain to her what had just happened with the game. The girl's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't say anymore." She said.

"Please, please, at least, show us some way to destroy that game!" I begged.

"I-I can't. You have to figure out how to play it." She said.

"You're scared of this guy's girlfriend?" Haldis asked. The girl reached out and slapped Haldis. I lunged at her and slapped her back. Within seconds it was a complete catfight, one that even Haldis couldn't stop. She pinned me against the ground behind the counter.

"You shouldn't have done that…" She hissed. I became paralyzed with fear at those words. I wished I could have sunk through that floor at that moment. Her short blond hair, those empty blue eyes, and the green stocking cap made her look like the Elegy of Emptiness statue. I started coughing. (I cough when I panic. I have asthma.) Haldis got the girl off of me, grabbed me by the arm, and drug me out of the store. We left the game there.

I was deep in thought, thinking about the girl and the guy. The guy, when his eyes were closed, looked like the Happy Mask Salesman. The girl, when overwhelmed, looked like the Elegy of Emptiness statue. The girl feared the guy's girlfriend. The game, the damned game, was terrifying. The shriek sounded without any provocation. The damned song played automatically.

I was living in a nightmare. I was so convinced I had been introduced to a nightmare. I just wanted to wake up.

We got home, and I stammered into the house and looked at the television. It was a blank blue screen, and the game console was empty. It was a relief, the game not being here.

"Don't worry, babe, it was a prank. She was messing with us. I'll find us a real _Majora's Mask _copy to help us forget this. I promise." Haldis said. I only could nod. As much as there was relief that the game was no longer in the house, I still had a nagging feeling.

When I went to bed that night, nightmares plagued my mind. The nightmare was of the Lunar Children from the game. They all looked at me.

"Will you play with us?"

I said no, and tried running, but I ran into the guy at the pawn shop. He had a pack on his back full of masks, and his eyes were closed as he smiled. I screamed, but behind me were the Lunar Children.

"Play with us!"

"Yes, play with them, Terra." The guy said. I screamed no, and tried to escape, but the guy held me still as the Lunar Children descended upon me, tearing at my skin, and they sewed a mask to my face. I felt every bit of pain that the dream caused.

As they held up a mirror, I saw the Elegy of Emptiness statue staring back at me.

"Now you're one of us!"

"Play with us!"

"Terra, we won't hurt you." The guy said. I screamed as the guy held me still.

"Now, let us get that mask off your face." He whispered as he popped the stitching, one stitch at a time. He was using a knife, and sometimes, it wouldn't cut me, but when he was getting impatient, he started cutting into my face. I felt every cut, every single damn cut. I felt the blood trickling from my face. When the mask finally was removed, the guy smiled.

"Just stay calm. Join us." He said. The Lunar Children was behind him, all of them, even the one with Majora's Mask, cheering and encouraging me on.

I never thought I'd be so happy to wake up next to Haldis. As I lied awake the rest of the night, I stared at the ceiling. I was having an experience, similar to Jadusable, but why me?

More importantly, were the Lunar Children, or Moon Children, as they were called in the ARG, real? Was I about to stumble onto the most horrific chapter of my short life?


End file.
